minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tescurion
Tescurion is an Edgebound planet located in the Kolas Rift. It has properties and characteristics that are unusual for planets similar in composition and size elsewhere in the universe, including abnormal quantities of rare minerals and fluctuating gravity fields. It is inhabited by intelligent creatures who have adapted to the unique anomalies in ways not observed or recorded ever before, making Tescurion a very popular planet for scientific research. Tescurion has multiple names. It is called "Lutokra" by most of its inhabitants. The word itself is a shortened version of the native language's term for the planet, which is Lutokratcsikv. Scientists hailing from Earth call the planet "Hades" with great frequency, which is the name of the god of the dead in Greek mythology. This is because many warped creatures that hail from Tescurion were initially identified as related to the undead. History Formation The Kolas Rift is believed to have been created when two beings of astounding power were warring with each other when the universe was young. The rift caused a dimensional overlap between a small pocket reality and Aero, causing strange temporal and spatial anomalies to take place. After these two beings perished, the overlap extended its reach into areas where planets were to form. Tescurion formed within the dimensional overlap approx. 18 billion years ago, and though thousands of planets have come to being within the Kolas Rift, it is one of the few that still stands undistorted by the dangerously feeble reality stability. Low tolerance of stress within the fabrics of space can often lead to sudden vanishing of planets, an event which currently has no real scientific explanation, as it is unknown why this happens. The warped space debris that crashed into Tescurion as it started to take shape is believed to be what caused a lot of the strange characteristics to surface. Description Environment Tescurion is a very strange planet, composed of many different unique metals and elements not found anywhere else in the universe. Gravitic anomalies allow there to be floating islands, and these islands can range between the size of a football field to the size of a small continent. The worldwide ecosystem has adapted to Tescurion's strange properties and unique natural disasters. Mountains and mesas are quite common. Plants take on a blue hue. The reason for this is still unknown, though it may have something to do with the composition of Tescurion's star changing the way glucose is created in the chloroplasts of plant cells. Dangers When gravity bubbles dissipate, they can send high-flying islands crashing to the ground. This is amongst the most dangerous events that occur with great frequency, as buildings can be destroyed very quickly. Gravitic anomalies in the ocean cause large volumes of water to be thrown up - while most times this does nothing, if the gravity bubble is big enough it can send a mini-tsunami hurtling towards land. Apex predators are highly adapted to their environment and must be avoided at all costs. Some species are known to purposefully lure citizens and visitors to places where small gravity bubbles frequently flow out, sending the prey high into the sky and then flung back at deadly heights down to the ground. TBC Category:Planets